Персона VIP
by TuttaL
Summary: Временами хорошо остаться наедине с собой. Но иногда появление нежданного гостя оказывается не так уж и плохо. Перевод с английского "Socialite", автор deadtodd (id 1484351).


Некоторые дни хороши для того, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Как сегодня, например. Она предпочла бы остаться совсем одна, но вместо этого вынуждена была пойти на какую-то светскую вечеринку. Не то чтобы это можно было назвать чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, ее мать-шопоголик и так брала ее с собой, куда заблагорассудится. Но нередко ее это начинало утомлять.

Именно по этой причине она и находилась сейчас в полутемном коридоре, слушая свой новенький ай-под. Вероятность того, что кто-либо появится здесь и обнаружит ее, стремилась к нулю, так что она включила музыку на максимальную громкость, какую только можно вытерпеть, сбросила туфли и принялась танцевать. Это было совсем не похоже на те уроки танцев, которые она брала — она частенько виляла бедрами и покачивала ягодицами. Было прекрасно ощутить себя обычной девушкой-подростком.

И, разумеется, она и не думала открывать глаз во время своего занятия. Зачем? Она ведь была абсолютно одна. По крайней мере, так она думала. Человек, наблюдавший за ней, несколько раз позвал ее по имени, но она, само собой, не слышала, продолжая танцевать, то и дело кружась, словно танцует с воздухом. Покачивала бедрами, двигала плечами, взмахивала руками, и, когда песня, наконец, подошла к завершению, она открыла глаза.

— Джеральд!

Этого Ронда совсем не ожидала. Она оказалась настолько шокированной, что, повалившись назад, едва не уселась на свои отброшенные ранее шпильки. О, Боже. Что она наделала?

— Видимо, за этим меня позвали, — сказал он, подмигнув, и покачал указательным пальцем. — Шоу уже окончено?

Ронда мимолетно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как щеки наливаются теплом.

— И как долго ты тут за мной шпионишь?

Джеральд оглядел ее с ног до головы, и она невольно вздрогнула. Этот оценивающий взгляд был для нее очень знаком; но так на нее никогда не смотрел ни один парень вроде Джеральда — хороший парень. Или она просто считала его таковым. Он ведь лучший друг Арнольда, в конце концов. Хотя у него такая репутация...

— С того момента, как ты начала петь песню этих... Tony Toni Tonè. Забавно, что такая девушка, как ты, слушает что-то такое... не вычурное. Тебя что-то беспокоит, iпринцесса/i?

Ронда снова ощутимо покраснела. Он пытался заигрывать с ней, и пока что она была почти не против такой мысли.

— Ой, а тебе-то что, а? — и вот теперь возврата не было.

— Просто спросил. В темном коридоре распевать о том, чтобы уснуть у кого-то на плече? Звучит немного странно для твоих предпочтений, не так ли?

Проклятье! И почему она зарделась пуще прежнего?

Она встала, скрестила руки на груди и вздернула кверху свой безупречный носик.

— Как будто ты знаешь, — холодно отозвалась она.

Ронда едва различила, что его брови поползли вверх.

— О, да, как же я мог забыть о легендарных похождениях непревзойденной Мисс Ллойд.

Да как он смеет разговаривать с ней в таком саркастичном тоне? Разве он не знает, кто она такая?

— Я не откровенничаю насчет поцелуев, — конечно, она блефовала, но ему об этом знать было вовсе необязательно.

И мгновением позже она обнаружила себя зажатой между стеной и его торсом. Он не прислонялся к ней. И не дотрагивался. Просто возвышался над ней, взирая сверху вниз, оперев руку возле ее лица, так, что мог в любой момент наклониться вперед. Он ничего особенного не делал, но сердце заколотилось так сильно!

— Не думаю, что ты вообще целуешься.

Закатив глаза, Ронда притянула его лицо к себе и поцеловала. Просто прикоснулась своими покрытыми блеском губами к его губам. Но все закончилось так быстро, что у него не было даже шанса отреагировать. Она выгнула бровь и усмехнулась.

Она не понимала, почему он выглядит настолько изумленным. Ведь он первый дал повод! Но Джеральд лишь покачал головой и выпрямился, оставляя Ронду наедине с тянущим ощущением в животе. Что же она натворила?

— Неа, не убедила, — он выдавил из себя нервную ухмылку, понимая, что поставил ее в очень глупое положение.

Ронда фыркнула и раздосадованно топнула ногой.

— А почему ты вообще здесь? Это заведение только для членов клуба. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то вроде тебя может сюда попасть.

Джеральд немного занервничал, но расхохотался над тем, как она пытается выглядеть жестокой.

— Я здесь подрабатываю летом. И, кстати, почему я спустился сюда — твоя мама тебя искала.

Он развернулся, словно намереваясь уйти, но остановился на середине этого действия, прижал Ронду к себе, и поцеловал ее. Она даже не успела закрыть рот, и его язык уже проник внутрь. Дразня. Пробуя на вкус. Скользя по ее собственному так, что все ее нутро сжималось, а ноги подкашивались.

И снова, это закончилось слишком быстро.

— Увидимся, iпринцесса/i.


End file.
